The Salvatore twins
by Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: Our favorite little Bella from twilight is not as human as she claims to. And her name is not even Isabella Marie Swan, its Allura Kendra Salvatore, she's the twin sister of Damon and older sister to Stephen. What happens when she comes back from Forks, after the Cullen's leave and and what happens when she runs into an old flame. FIND OUT. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N DISCLAMIOR** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **Summery**

 _Our favorite little Bella from twilight is not as human as she claims to. And her name is not even Isabella Marie Swan, its Allura Kendra Salvatore, she's the twin sister of Damon and older sister to Stephen. What happens when she comes back from Forks, after the Cullen's leave and and what happens when she runs into an old flame. FIND OUT._ **R &R.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

* * *

 _HOW DARE HE, THAT STUPID IMMATURE, SPARKLY FAIRY, SAD EXSUSE FOR A VAMPIRE, I MEAN WHO SPARKLES ITS RIDICULOUS._

 _I ranted inside my head while packing my belongings its time for me to leave forks and go back to Mystic Falls and have a little visit with my darling twin and little brother Damon Salvatore and Stephen Salvatore._

 _I miss them its been a while since I've seen them like five years._

 _You see I'm a vampire but I'm not the 'I can't sleep, eat, control people, breath, go in the sun or I can be killed by snapping my neck._

 _I'm the cool kind I can eat human food or blood, I can also sleep, go in the sun but only with my day light ring my best friend Bonnie Bennett so kindly made for me and I can breath. The only way I can be killed is by a wooden stake and I can compel humans. so yea I'm the cool kind._

 _I walk into the grill and look for One of my brothers or one of my friends._

 _''Allura'' I hear I turn around and I see my favourite Gilbert, Jeremey I can stand his sister though, she acts like the world revolves around her and many people agree with me._

 _''JEREMEY'' I yell and ran into his arms and gave him the biggest hug ever._

 _''What are you doing back, oh and just FWI, Klaus is in town'' he asked/warned me._

 _''I missed everyone so I decided to come back, also thank you for telling me about Klaus I gotta go see him I missed also. I told him asking where Klaus lives._

 _''Don't do anything you will regret, also Elena is getting on my last nerve she keeps saying I can't turn'' he said._

 _''Why not'' I demanded. he just shrugged. ''Don't worry I haven't forgotten my promise to you'' I told him with a smile on my face._

 _His face looked like Christmas had come early._

 _''Really you'll still do it'' he asked very happily._

 _''Of course Jer I'll do it this weekend'' I told him, honestly._

 _Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw the person I was looking for._

 _My Darling twin._

 _''Ally, your here'' he said pulling me into a brotherly hug._

 _''Yes and I'm never leaving again I promise'' I replied to him crying a little, into his shoulder._

 _''You better not, Ally I swear me and Stephen were worried sick, so was Klaus he misses you'' he told me crying also._

 _Just then Elena UGH decided to butt in, on our moment._

 _''Um excuse me why are you hugging my man!'' she demanded._

 _''EXCUSE ME, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TELLING ME I CAN'T HUG MY BROTHER, OH AND JUST FWI DAMON DOES NOT LIKE YOU'' I screamed at her._

 _''Your wrong me and Damon are in love, right Damon'' she purred_

 _''Actually Elena your wrong I'm in love with..._

* * *

 **A/N so just thought of this and decided to do it, comment who you think Damon's in love with also comment if I should continue with this story.**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A./N DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I OWN THE PLOT THAT IS ALL AND MOST CHARACTER ARE OOC AND ALSO AU THAT'S ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

"Actually, Elena Your wrong, I'm in love with..."

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

"Actually, Elena Your wrong, I'm in love with Bonnie, we've been dating for a

Two months, you're just too self-centered to notice." Damon finished with a slight smirk on his face, god I love my twin.

Just as I think that thought my little brother comes in with, Caroline Forbes and my best friend, Bonnie Bennett.

She sees me and runs over and pulls me into the biggest hug ever. God I've missed so much.

"Ally" she yells as she hugs me "You are never allowed to leave again" she tells me while we're still hugging.

Just then, Stephen jokingly told her to save some of me for him.

we stop embracing and, Damon puts his arm around her while I run into my little brother's arms.

"Welcome home" He muttered into my hair while I squeeze the life out of him "Thanks little brother, I've missed it"

I say to him as he lets me go. "What the hell is going on, Stephen?"

said the second snobbiest person alive, only second to, Elena, Caroline I hate her too much.

"What's going on is none of your concern, alright" I say in my sweetest voice hoping to control my murderous tendencies around these two idiots.

"And you are?" She looks me up and down with disgust on her face. Then looks at Elena.

Like Elena would have an explanation, they're almost the same level of stupid.

"Who I am, is none of your concern alright?" honestly I'm about to slap her.

"Care? You alright?" Stephen asked the blond idiot. Oh God please tell me he's not dating this idiot. "I just don't like strange girls hugging you" she glared at me.

"Oh my God" I hear one voice say then another shout "ALLURA"

suddenly I'm enfolded in two people's arms. I instantly recognize Tyler Lockwood's scent, and Alaric Saltzman's ring.

"Your back!" Tyler shouted happily "You owe me ten bucks Ric" what were they betting now.

I rolled my eyes but I was happy to see them. "Where did you go little one?"

Alaric asked me teasingly he's always called me little one.

But just as I was about answer him something caught my eye.

NO! SomeONE caught my eye, who is that handsome stranger, oh god he's coming over.

"Hello" The man said in probably one of the most attractive voices I've ever heard. just as I was about to answer I felt an arm slide around my waist.

"Who's this? _Love"_ just by the way he said love, I knew how he was feeling about me talking to this handsome stranger.

"Listen here _M_ _ate_ " Klaus sneered the word "What's your name?" oh god really Klaus!

I can't believe he's doing this.

He's the one that broke it off, the one that drove me to forks in the first place.

HE IS THE ONE WHO CAUSED ME TO GET HEARTBROKEN!

I mean I still love and care for him

BUT POINT ASIDE!

"What's your name?" I say as I de-tangle myself from Klaus and look at the man in front of me.

"My name is..."

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry this is short, I know it's been too long. But I hope everyone likes the new chapter I'll be posting a new one on Wednesday.**

 **As always lots of love to everyone PM me with any suggestions, comments anything really.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **-Bellatrix**


End file.
